Switching Posibilities
by bellhitsugaya
Summary: Si las cosas no fueran como son...¿cómo serían?, si Rukia hubiese sido mejor peleando y se hubiese ido a otra división, si no hubiese sido una Kuchiki y lo más importante: si no le gustara Ichigo sino alguien más bajo y del mismo elemento.¡HitsuRuki!
1. Chapter 1

POV Rukia

Estaba practicando mis golpes en el bosque, si estar golpeando a un árbol repetidas veces se le puede llamar practicar, y en el momento en que pausé la razón de mi "práctica" resurgió en mi cabeza

Flashback

Corrí por los pasillos de madera finamente pulidos de la academia buscando por todas partes una cabeza roja entre las personas que pasaba *Dónde se metió ese idiota* hasta que por fin lo vi junto con un pequeño de grupo de personas, inmediatamente la duda surgió en mi mente *tal vez no es el mejor momento*, enseguida me reprendí a mí misma *¿desde cuándo soy una cobarde?*

-¡Hey Renji!- Lo llamé caminando hacia él haciendo que su atención se posara en mí, sus ojos se iluminaron un poco y me sonrió como en aquellos días en que no teníamos preocupaciones

-¡Rukia!- Contestó y el pequeño grupo que lo rodeaba se apartó de él para dejarnos un minuto a solas, en el cual me posicioné a su lado, obviamente nuestra detestable diferencia de altura me hacía tener que subir mucho mi mirada pero no le di importancia

-Hay algo serio de lo que tenemos que hablar-Mencioné lista para decirlo todo antes de que mis inseguridades lograran lo mejor de mí, su reacción fue instantánea, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró y sus ojos adquirieron seriedad

-¿Paso algo?-Su voz salió mucho más grave de lo acostumbrado y no pude evitar ponerme algo nerviosa, pero tragándome mis dudas lo miré a los ojos

-El líder de los Kuchiki se ofreció a adoptarme y quiere que le responda hoy, me dijo que yo viviría en la mansión Kuchiki junto a él como su hermana menor, tendría todos mis gastos pagados y me graduaría de inmediato- al dejar salir toda la información lo miré detenidamente, esperando por su reacción, pero definitivamente no estaba preparada para eso. Una sonrisa se estableció en su rostro y él se alejó de mi unos pasos

-¡Bueno miren a la afortunada!, felicidades Rukia, por fin podrás tener todo lo que quieras, vivirás en una mansión y serás de la nobleza- Comentó mientras palmeaba mi espalda muy fuerte haciéndome tambalear, para luego alborotarme el pelo

-Supongo que tendré que empezar a ponerme serio, te estas adelantando mucho- Dijo mientras caminaba a la salida, dejándome sola

Fin del flashback

-ahg- le di un último golpe al árbol y este cedió yendo al suelo, al igual que todos los otros desafortunados

-ese Renji-Susurré, mis flecos cubrieron mis ojos y mis brazos cayeron a mis lados

-y yo que pensé que me diría que no me fuera o que se entristecería un poquito- dije para mí misma muy desilusionada, miré hacia el cielo y suspiré

-no me voy a ir con los Kuchiki, no quiero que la gente me respete por un apellido, además de que no lo necesito, el director me dijo que me podía graduar antes si quería, ya que estoy más adelantada- dije despreocupadamente, la mayoría de las personas dirán que estoy loca por rechazar la oferta pero esa es mi decisión, sonreí y vi mis puños para ver si tenía alguna herida, nada, estaban como si no me hubiese pasado las últimas dos horas derribando árboles. Sonreí de nuevo y con pasos decididos caminé hasta la puerta de la oficina del director, con sutileza abrí la puerta y vi a Kuchiki Byakuya sentado en perfecta seiza, con la taza de té en la mano me indicó que me sentara y cerrando la puerta obedecí

-¿ya has tomado tu decisión?- Su voz atravesó el silencio del lugar con autoridad y confianza, pero sus ojos nunca se fueron de la taza de té dando un aire de indiferencia

\- si, rechazaré su oferta, no tengo intenciones de despreciar su amabilidad pero no quisiera formar parte del clan Kuchiki- le dije igual de indiferente tomando la taza que estaba en la mesa y probando el fino té, una de sus cejas subió en forma de pregunta pero cuando su mirada se encontró con la mía regresó a su lugar

-supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer para cambiar tu opinión- suspiró resignado bajando su taza de té y posándola en la mesa

-así es- afirmé suavemente imitando su comportamiento y dándole mi completa atención. Él, con la elegancia típica de un noble y los pasos ágiles de un capitán, se paró y caminó hasta la ventana para posar su mirada en el pequeño patio que estaba afuera

-Rukia…no soy alguien de muchas palabras pero, aunque no seas parte de los Kuchiki tendrás todo el apoyo de mi parte- las palabras sonaban extremadamente ajenas saliendo de su boca y su forma de ser no mostraba más que indiferencia pero no pude evitar pensar que realmente decía eso con amabilidad y hasta algo de nostalgia

-¿por qué? No es por ser malagradecida pero ¿por qué desea ayudarme?, no tenemos ninguna relación que yo sepa- las palabras salieron de mi boca antes de que pudiera pensar en lo insensible y grosera que sonaba al decir eso. Su mirada se volvió a posar en mí y esta vez su tristeza y melancolía eran imposibles de negar

-Mi difunda esposa Lisana, siempre se lamentó el haber dejado a su hermana menor sola en las calles, durante incontables días la buscó con la ilusión de que hicieran las pases y pudieran estar juntas – Empezó a narrar dirigiéndose nuevamente a la mesa –Pero cuando su enfermedad empeoró me suplicó que aun después de muerta buscara a su hermanita menor y la adoptara como mi hermana porque quería que yo cumpliera ese rol que nunca pudo hacer- terminó y solo luego de una pausa para calmar sus emociones me miró. Tanta información nueva me dejó pensativa un segundo pero pronto una lágrima corrió por mi mejilla y sonreí un poco triste

-no planeo ser una Kuchiki, pero si me lo permite estaré orgullosa de llamarlo nii-san- le respondí y limpié la lágrima que cayó por mi mejilla izquierda, por un momento vi como su expresión se suavizaba y una sonrisa pequeña aparecía en su rostro, no hallando más que decir me paré y fui hasta la puerta, donde me percaté que faltaba algo

-nii-sama mi graduación será pronto, quisiera saber si podrías venir a verla- comenté esta vez con una sonrisa libre de tristeza mientras me daba la vuelta

-veré que puedo hacer- contestó finalmente regresando a su máscara de indiferencia, pero en sus ojos todavía pude ver la gentileza detrás del perfecto control, contenta con lo que pasó cerré la puerta y con una nueva determinación empecé a buscar al idiota que tengo por amigo

-cabeza de piña ¿dónde estás?- me pregunté y a los pocos minutos lo encontré, me le acerqué por detrás escondiendo mi reiatsu, cosa que hacía muy bien, y lo golpee en la cabeza lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le quedara un chichón

-auch, ¿pero qué?- se volteó enojado tratando de encontrar al causante

-muéstrate cobarde- gritó mirando a todas parte excepto abajo, pude sentir la venita en mi frente hincharse, lo golpee en el estómago sacándole el aire y haciendo que mirara abajo

-¿pero qué haces enana? deberías estar con los Kuchiki en su gran mansión o algo así- dijo con la mano en el estómago recuperándose del golpe sin realmente mirarme a la cara

-justo por eso es que te golpee imbécil, cuanto te dije que me habían ofrecido adoptarme era para que lo supieras y me dijeras tu opinión, no porque quisiera ir con ellos, fuiste tú el que asumió que estaba emocionada por la oferta- dije muy molesta, sin mirar en su dirección y con los brazos cruzados para evitar golpearlo tanto como quería

-¿no aceptaste?-


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo II

POV Rukia

-¿no aceptaste?- me preguntó Renji atónito

-pues claro que no, también iba a rechazar la oferta de graduarme antes pero al ver cuánto me quería fuera de la vista mi "mejor amigo" terminé aceptando- le dije enojada y algo herida a lo que él solo me miró algo triste

-lo siento, no quería herirte solo pensé que serías más feliz rodeada de lujos a tener que estar conmigo- me respondió siendo completamente sincero *baka* le dí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, miré para otra parte y suspiré

-bueno ya no hay vuelta atrás, pero puedes venir a la ceremonia de graduación que es en una semana- le dije poniendo mi mejor sonrisa, él asintió con una sonrisa parecida a la mía

-te extrañaré cuando te vayas enana- me dijo mientras ponía su brazo alrededor de mi cuello y me despeinaba con su otra mano *agh, ¿por qué todo el mundo quiere despeinarme hoy?*

* * *

Una semana después

Acababa de terminar la ceremonia de graduación y a pesar de que no conocía a ninguna de las personas que se estaban graduando conmigo, el que Renji y Nii-sama estuvieran a mi lado ayudó mucho, ahora me encontraba junto con el director que por mis habilidades me estaba dando la oportunidad de elegir mi división, aunque realmente no sabía cuál escoger, estaba entre la 13 y la 11, originalmente quería ir a la 13 pero por alguna razón me llegó un mal presentimiento por lo que estoy dudando mucho *¿le hago caso a mi intuición o a mi lógica?... ahh mejor me voy por mi intuición *

-ire a la división 11- dije tranquila y segura de mi decisión, nii-sama y Renji me miraron con gran sorpresa al igual que el director

-¿estás segura? Podrías escoger otra división, esa se especializa en peleas cuerpo a cuerpo- me comentó Renji tratando de que cambiara de parecer y el director asintió la cabeza completamente de acuerdo con él

-si estoy segura, además soy muy buena en ese tipo de pelea, ¿se te olvidó que crecimos en el Rukongai?- le respondí haciendo la pregunta de forma retórica

POV Narradora

Byakuya estaba sin palabras, no podía creer que su hermanita se estuviese uniendo a la división más brutal y adicta a las peleas de todo el seretei, su tierna y adorable hermanita en manos de un bruto insensible y sin compasión como el capitán Zaraki Kempachi. Byakuya pensó en todos los argumentos y estrategias que podía usar para que ella cambiara de opinión pero pronto se resignó, Rukia era demasiado obstinada como para cambiar de opinión, una vez que se proponía algo era imposible pararla. Miró hacia donde ella estaba, que se veía muy emocionada por empezar su labor en su nueva división y soltó un suspiro

-¿qué he hecho para merecer esto- susurró para sí mismo

-Hisana ¿qué puedo hacer con nuestra hermana- preguntó a su difunta esposa no esperando realmente ninguna respuesta

Al día siguiente Rukia se despertó y miró a su habitación, había estado ya unos dos años en esa habitación que le había dado el instituto, cerca de la puerta se encontraba una caja con todas sus cosas, ya que hoy por fin se mudaba a una habitación en la división que le tocaba. Si se tuviese que usar una sola palabra para describir la increíble ansiedad y el miedo que ella sentía en ese momento esa seria…nula. Rukia se veía calmada, segura y relajada, casi como todo el tiempo, de hecho parecía como si fuese un día común y corriente en su vida, ella se vistió y arreglo como siempre sin cambio alguno. Una vez estuvo lista agarro su caja y salió de la habitación para entregar la llave al encargado de los cuartos que la despidió con una sonrisa, su hermano le había ofrecido una habitación en su mansión pero ella la rechazó muy agradecida. Decidió tomarse su tiempo en llegar a su división pasando por las que estaban antes

POV Rukia

Estaba muy contenta de poder empezar a trabajar como una shinigami, pero sabía que si llegaba allá tal como estaba no podría escuchar nada de lo que me dijeran gracias a mi ensoñamiento, por supuesto había puesto una máscara evitando que los que me viesen se dieran cuenta de esto, así que decidí tomarme mi tiempo para aclarar la mente. Me quedé viendo los jardines y los alrededores tanto así que hasta tropecé con alguien y me caí al piso tirando mis cosas

-lo siento mucho estaba algo distraída- dije muy apenada mientras recogía mis cosas que estaban por todo el pasillo

-no hay problema yo también estaba en las nubes- dijo una voz masculina suavemente


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

POV Rukia

-no hay problema yo también estaba en las nubes- dijo una voz masculina, y tan pronto como miré en su dirección vi una mano extendida ante mi, sin razones para desconfiar la tomé y tan rápido como me caí ahora me encontraba parada frente a los ojos turquesa más increíbles que había visto, con un movimiento rápido me separé un poco y comencé a recoger mis cosas

-muchas gracias…- comencé una vez terminé mi recolección y lo miré dándome cuenta que no sabía su nombre y solo en ese instante pude ver bien su apariencia, no solo sus ojos eran únicos su pelo era blanco como la nieve pero despeinado en forma varonil, su cara todavía tenia facciones infantiles pero su expresión lo hacía verse mucho mayor sin quitarle lo apuesto que era y para mi sorpresa era un poco más bajo que yo

-Hitsugaya Toshiro 3er puesto en la 10ma división- se presentó mientras metía en mi caja algo que no había visto regado por el piso

-mucho gusto soy Rukia, acabo de salir del instituto y me dirijo a la 11ava división- le sonreí agradecida y por un momento pensé haber visto un leve sonrojo en su cara

-hm, yo salí del instituto hace unos dos meses- me contó mientras agarraba las cosas que se le habían caído, sin dudarlo un segundo también lo ayudé con sus papeles que se habían regado por todo el piso

-bueno fue un gusto pero no quisiera llegar tarde en mi primer día- le dije con una sonrisa una vez todo estuvo en orden y agarrando mis cosas me di la vuelta para irme a mi nueva división, lo más raro es que sentí como si me miraran durante un largo rato, gracias a kami lo que sea que era se fue cuando llegué a la oficina del capitán, toqué la puerta y no oí ninguna respuesta así que volví a tocar pero fue el mismo resultado

-ahh no soy de las que tienen tanta paciencia- murmuré y abrí la puerta con la mano que tenía libre

-permiso- dije tratando de ser lo más cortés posible solo para encontrarme con un escritorio lleno de papeles pero nadie adentro

-¿y ahora qué?- me pregunté a mí misma mirando a mi alrededor intentando encontrar algo que hacer en esta situación

-Oe Ikkaku por qué vamos a la oficina- escuché a alguien preguntar por el pasillo acompañado de dos pares de pasos

-porque el capitán no quiere recibir al nuevo recluta y a la teniente le da fastidio- respondió otra persona, en unos segundos habían dos personas frente a mí, un calvo y un afeminado *bien, menos mal no me gusta juzgar a la gente*

-¿eres el nuevo recluta?- me preguntó en calvo, que era obviamente mucho más alto que yo, sorprendido

-pero eres una chica-dijo unos segundos después como si fuera algo malo, cosa que me enojó mucho

-y ¿qué tiene que sea una chica? Tú eres calvo y no me ves diciéndolo como si fueras un engendro de satanás- le respondí irritada *y yo que estaba de tan buen humor* el afeminado se empezó a reír

POV Narradora

-Bueno supongo que no debí decir eso, soy Ikkaku y él es Yumichika, somos el tercer y quinto puesto en la división así que si nos acompañas te llevaremos a donde está el capitán- dijo Ikkaku mientras se volteaba, Rukia lo siguió sin decir más hasta que llegaron a un dojo con puertas corredizas, Yumichika abrió las puertas y dejó ver a un hombre muy grande con campanitas en las puntas de su pelo y una niña de pelo rosa agarrada a su espalda

-Capitán trajimos a la nueva- dijo Yumichika mientras entraba, el hombre, que era bastante aterrador posó su mirada en ella con una sonrisa retorcida

-asi que eres…-dijo esperando a que se presentara

-Rukia-respondió ella un poco fastidiada de tener que presentarse tantas veces en un día

-Ruru- dijo emocionada la niña con pelo de color de algodón de azúcar en la espalda del capitán

-ella es Chizuru la teniente y yo soy Kempachi- dijo el capitán haciendo las presentaciones

-veamos que tal peleas- dijo sin perder su sonrisa y desapareció, Rukia sintió su presencia detrás de ella así que simplemente se movió de lado antes de que la golpeara

-tienes buenos reflejos- comentó emocionado haciendo que su sonrisa se anchara, trató de volverla a golpear pero de nuevo ella lo esquivó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ella estaba detrás del capitán Kempachi y le atinó una buena patada que lo mandó volando contra la pared

-La novata no lo hace nada mal- comentó Ikkaku con una sonrisa parecida a la de su capitán

-pch- comentó Rukia en voz baja, su pierna le dolía un poco por haberlo pateado *parece una roca* Se escuchó una risa maniática saliendo del hueco que Kempachi había creado por el golpe

-asi que pateas fuerte, eres rápida, tienes buenos reflejos y ocultas bien tu reiatsu, bien ahora veamos que tal estas con la espada- comentó Zaraki mientras agarraba su espada y se lanzaba hacia Rukia quien, luego de dejar la caja con sus cosas en el piso, desenfundó a Sode no Shirayuki y empezó una pelea de espadas, lo único que se podía distinguir era el sonido de metal contra metal, y luego de un rato los dos pararon y se quedaron viendo uno al otro, Rukia empezó a sudar bastante y a Kempachi se le veía algo de cansancio *si sigo así no duraré mucho*


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo IV

POV Narradora

Kempachi tenía una sonrisa lunática en su rostro mientras que Rukia, a pesar del cansancio que sentía estaba sonriendo de lado

-No pensé que mi primer día ser fuese a ser tan duro- comentó ella riéndose

-yo no pensé que una novata pudiera divertirme tanto- respondió él, las habilidades de Rukia con la espada eran muy buenas y la fuerza que tenía no era normal, lo único que le fallaba era la resistencia pero eso era fácil de arreglar, ella superaba por mucho las expectativas de los demás. Luego de un rato de pelea entre Kempachi y Rukia se oyó como la puerta se abría y entraba, nada menos y nada más que Kuchiki Byakuya, apenas vio que su querida hermanita estaba lidiando con el cabeza dura del capitán dejó salir su reiatsu comentando lo "feliz" que se encontraba por esto. Inmediatamente Rukia se dio cuenta de esto y se paró la pelea

-ch, Byakuya ¿por qué me arruinas la diversión?- preguntó Kempachi fastidiado

-Quisiera saber por qué estabas peleando con Rukia cuando es solo su primer día- dijo en tono amenazante mientras veía al capitán encargado de ella, él guardó su espada

-se llama probar las habilidades del recluta, la enana tiene para ser más de un cuarto puesto pero será lo único que conseguirá aquí- le respondió al capitán y luego dirigió su mirada a la recluta

-Mañana empezaremos a entrenarte, prepárate para algo intenso, puedes retirarte- y con eso dicho se fue junto con Yachiru, Rukia quedó un poco sorprendida pero aún así sonrió de lado

-como usted diga Cap- susurró y se fue con Byakuya al conjunto de habitaciones, al llegar pidió su llave según su rango, que le había asignado el capitán y se fue a su por ahora habitación despidiéndose de su hermano. Colocó sus cosas cerca de la cama y se quedó dormida por el cansancio.

A la mañana siguiente

Los fuertes rayos del sol entrantes por la ventana de la habitación despertaron a Rukia que plácidamente dormía soñándo con Chappys *ahh hoy será un día largo* y como todas las mañanas desde que decidió ser shinigami Rukia se levantó e inició su rutina matutina de calentamientos y al terminar con eso se dirigió a su nueva división para recibir un entrenamiento con su capitán adicto a las peleas *sip hoy será un día laaaaaaaarrgo*

/Saltándose el brutal e insensible entrenamiento que los podría cansar de tan solo leerlo…el almuerzo/

Una agotada Rukia buscaba un lugar seguro y tranquilo para poder disfrutar su almuerzo cuando se volvió a encontrar con el albino que parecía también estar dirigiéndose a un lugar calmado

-Hitsugaya hi- saludó felizmente al albino ganándose una pequeña sonrisa de su parte

-Rukia, ¿buscando un lugar para almorzar?- le preguntó al verla con el bento en la mano

-si, necesito un descanso de mi capitán- le respondió fastidiada

-si te entiendo- comentó este comprendiendo completamente el cómo se sentía, decidiendo olvidar por qué le gustaba alejarse de la división durante los recesos, Toshiro tomó la mano de Rukia y la llevó corriendo hasta un claro muy cerca del bosque, que lógicamente estaba rodeado de varios árboles que proporcionaban una agradable sombra

-así que, ¿qué tal?- le preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que ella sonriera

-me encanta- respondió y los dos se dispusieron a comerse sus almuerzos sentados uno al lado del otro disfrutando de la sombra de los árboles y la brisa que pasaba de vez en cuando despeinándolos a los dos, o más bien a Rukia. El almuerzo pasó de forma amena y tranquilizante, lo que Rukia agradeció mucho, era cierto que le gustaba mucho las batallas y las locuras igual que a cualquier otro miembro de su división pero también disfrutaba bastante los momentos de paz como este *si, definitivamente disfrutaré siendo una shinigami*

50 años después

Unos chicos grandes y atemorizantes de la 11ava división estaban asustando a un chico tímido de la 4arta

-oye ¿quién te crees que eres?, solo porque puedes curar a los demás no significa que eres útil en el campo de batalla, un miedoso como tú solo huiría corriendo hacia su mami- dijo el más feo y alto de los tres burlándose del chico, de repente se sintió una presencia muy fuerte y fría y los tres buscapleitos e dieron la vuelta atemorizados

-asi que están fastidiando a Hanatarou de nuevo eh, parece que nunca aprenden- dijo una voz femenina amenazadoramente mientras se escuchaba a alguien tronarse los nudillos

-cu-cu-cu-cuarta. Nosotros –n-no estábamos- trató de decir uno en su defensa

-¿a no? Entonces ¿qué se supone que estaban haciendo?- preguntó la chica mientras el viento soplaba sus largos cabellos negros

-solo estábamos jugando con él ¿verdad?- preguntó uno a Hana mientras lo rodeaba con su brazo haciendo que él se sintiera más aterrorizado

-Tienes 2 segundos para desaparecer de mi vista- dijo ella con un tono muy fácilmente comparado con frialdad de una estalactita y en menos de lo que podría ser medio segundo ellos se largaron corriendo con la "cola entre las patas" como se podría decir.

**NA: hola a todos, primero que nada, gracias a Hitsugaya Fiore-chan por hacerme saber del error del cap pasado en serio no me di cuenta y realmente lo agradezco mucho, porque no hay nada mejor que saber que hay personas que leen mi fanfic que son tan amables para ayudarme a no cometer futuros errores, para los que no lo notaron por accidente en vez de escribir Yachiru escribí Chizuru, realmente me discupo y estaré más atenta las próximas veces, sin nada más que decir gracias por leerXD**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

POV Narradora

-¿estás bien Hana?- preguntó dulcemente la chica de pelo negro a su amigo

-si, muchas gracias Rukia-san - le respondió él con una sonrisa, realmente agradecido por la ayuda

-no pasa nada después de todo no puedo dejar que esos vagos buenos para nada se metan contigo- comentó con una sonrisa

-bueno pero me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Hana- se despidió Rukia mientras se alejaba de su amigo y se reunió con los dos chicos que la esperaban sin tomar acto en la "pelea"

-sabes que no deberías ayudarle, si él no se defiende nunca lo dejarán en paz- le reprochó el calvo mientras los tres caminaban

-lo sé es que- antes de que ella pudiera terminar lo que iba a decir los dos chicos se adelantaron

-no puedes ver a alguien en apuros y no hacer nada, lo sabemos- dijeron los dos al unísono sabiéndose la respuesta de memoria de tantas veces que la decía

-bueno creo que me conocen demasiado bien para mi desgracia- dijo ella jugando con una sonrisa

-¿cómo no? Si somos como tus hermanos mayores de tanto tiempo que pasamos contigo- respondió Ikkaku diciendo lo que para él y todos los de la división era obvio

-solo han sido unos añitos- comentó ella como si no fuese gran cosa, aunque en realidad para los shinigamis no era mucho tiempo ya que el tiempo les afecta menos

-Todavía no puedo creer que te vayas a convertir en la capitana de la novena división- comentó Yumichika algo sorprendido por la noticia

-no es para tanto, si Ikkaku hubiese querido ya se habría convertido en capitán y además Toshiro también se está convirtiendo en el capitán de la décima división- comentó Rukia mientras llegaban a la 11ava división, apenas Zaraki la vio se abalanzó contra ella con su espada en la mano y ella simplemente la paró desenfundando a Shirayuki, Rukia suspiró

-así que una última pelea antes de que me convierta oficialmente en capitana y este más ocupada- dijo sonriéndole a Kempachi tal como él lo hace, si, estos años la habían cambiado un poquito, bueno tal vez más de un poquito, ahora tenía el pelo más largo amarrado en dos coletas bajas, su mechón rebelde seguía ahí solo que un poco más largo, su estatura era exactamente la misma pero sus facciones eran un poco más maduras junto con sus ojos, bueno eso, si es que no estaba en una pelea porque cuando peleaba si era de fuerza bruta de lo que se trataba era casi igual de amante de las peleas que si capitán, pero a diferencia de este ella no hacía movimientos innecesarios todo era más calculado y solo mostraba su alegría por las batallas cuando peleaba contra amigos de resto era como si ella no tuviese sentimientos, su cara era de una total inexpresividad tal como le había enseñado su nii-sama cuando ellos practicaban

-Bueno quién sabe tal vez pierdas práctica de tanto trabajo de oficina y ya no sea divertido pelear contigo enana- le contestó el capitán, Rukia solo puso una cara de tristeza un poco fingida

-Por favor, si no me conocieras lo dejaría pasar pero de mi propio capitán, diciendo que me volveré débil, eso sí que me hirió- respondió ella para luego sonreír de nuevo y mandar volando a su capitán

-realmente nunca cambiaras Ken- dijo Rukia mientras envainaba su espada y desaparecía Shumpeando de ahí dejando a un capitán medio inconsciente. Rukia se fue a la primera división para recibir su haori de capitán y justo cuando iba a entrar se encontró con nuestro querido pelo blanco

-Hitsugaya-taicho- saludó la pequeña shinigami a su amigo que al verla le sonrió

-sabes que tienes que decirme Toshiro, Rukia- le respondió no muy acostumbrado al honorífico

-yo sé pero es que me gusta cómo suena, irradia autoridad, Hitsugaya Taicho guau, en serio suena muy bien- le respondió ella feliz lo que hizo que él se sonrojara y mirara para otra parte

-bueno entonces te tendré que llamar Rukia-taicho- comentó haciendo que la sonrisa que tenía la pelinegra se desvaneciera

-¿sabes qué? Mejor solo nos decimos por nuestros nombres Toshiro- concluyó ella mientras los dos entraban en la división para recibir sus haoris

-si así es mejor- contestó totalmente de acuerdo con eso y le sonrió una vez más. Una vez dentro de la oficina Yammamoto Sou-taicho los recibió y les entregó su uniforme de capitán junto con una larga explicación sobre la importancia de ellos, justo cuando los dos pensaban que morirían de aburrimiento él les dio permiso de retirarse

-creo que no se me ve tan bien la capa de capitán- comentó Toshiro inseguro de sí mismo, sip inseguro no leyeron mal, él solo mostraba su lado débil a Rukia, para todos los demás era el prodigio con un corazón tan frío como el hielo, increíblemente insensible, calculador y con muy mal carácter pero eso a él le importaba menos que un mosquito

-de que hablas si te queda perfecto, como si hubiese nacido para usarlo además de que hace que te veas todavía más varonil- dijo ella con un sutil sonrojo que la hacía verse de lo más adorable a los ojos de Toshiro que estaba más rojo que un tomate solo por haber recibido un cumplido de ella *demonios* pensó él mirando a ora parte para disimular el sonrojo

**NA: siiii, Hitsuruki!, hmhm, me dejé llevar, hi a todos aquí estoy con otra actualización y espero que les guste, porque personalmente creo que va bastante bien, bueno gracias por leer y hasta el siguiente XD**


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo VI

POV Rukia

-¿Pero qué dices? Si te queda muy bien, es como si estuvieras hecho para usar esa capa- dije casi regañándolo

-Además te ves muy varonil y guapo con ella- añadí casi inconscientemente mientras sentía como un sonrojo se venía a mi cara y mi mirada se desviaba hacia el piso

-G-G-Gracias- me respondió Toshiro, cuando subí mi mirada para verlo a la cara él estaba igual de rojo y apenado que yo, sonreí por lo lindo que se veía así

-De nada- le respondí, viendo lo cerca que estaba de mi nueva división le besé la mejilla y shumpee hasta mi oficina con el sonrojo más fuerte que he tenido en todo lo que tengo de alma *espero que no se moleste conmigo*

POV Toshiro

Ahí estaba, parado en medio del pasillo y no necesité usar un espejo para saber que estaba más rojo que un tomate y que tenía una sonrisa estúpida plasmada en mi rostro *Rukia ¿Qué me haces?* pude escuchar cómo alguien se reía a mi espalda e inmediatamente regresó mi mascara de frialdad

-Matsumoto se puede saber de qué te estas riendo- le pregunté a mi nueva teniente con irritación

-Nada capitán, de nada, solo estaba mirando a un chico completamente enamorado de la nueva capitana de la tercera división- contestó la rubia con una sonrisa burlesca, me sonrojé un poco pero lo escondí inmediatamente y suspiré

-Vamos Matsumoto hay que empezar a trabajar con el papeleo, regresemos a la división y ni creas que voy a hacer tu trabajo- le ordené con una cara intimidante mientras caminaba rumbo a mi nueva oficina *como quisiera no tener que trabajar para poder pasar la tarde con Rukia, bueno si termino el papeleo antes la visito * me di ánimos y me apresuré a llegar a mi oficina

POV Narradora

Mientras nuestro capitán de pelo blanco lidiaba con todas sus fuerzas con la inmensidad de papeleo que había en su oficina Rukia llamó a todos los de su división a una reunión

-Muy bien como la mayoría de ustedes ya sabe mi nombre es Rukia y soy su nueva capitana, espero que nos llevemos bien y cumplamos con nuestro trabajo para poder relajarnos más y pasar un buen rato- dijo Rukia con una sonrisa amable

-Lo único que pido de ustedes es que trabajen dando su máximo, no sean agresivos ni irrespetuosos con los de la división ya que somos como una pequeña familia y sigan sus principios y metas a menos que eso cause un daño directo a sus compañeros- terminó de hablar la pequeña shinigami sin perder su sonrisa hasta que escuchó como un hombre que estaba parado en el fondo se empezaba a reír

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Rukia inocentemente no sabiendo la causa de tal reacción

-Que sigamos con nuestros principios y seamos respetuosos entre nosotros, por favor, somos dioses de la muerte no importa si somos respetuosos entre nosotros o no aquí lo que importa es tu poder y ambición para subir de rango y…- el hombre fue interrumpido por Rukia que lo agarró por el cuello y lo tenía contra la pared en menos de un segundo sin que la mayoría de los presentes fuera tan rápido como para ver sus movimientos

-No permitiré que me falten el respeto de ninguna manera y mucho menos que se burlen de mis ideales de líder, si lo desea se puede ir a otra división si otro capitán así lo permite pero le prometo que no se irá sin recibir un castigo antes- dijo ella con una cara de pocos amigos y cuando terminó de hablar soltó al hombre dejándolo caer en el suelo todavía consciente, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sonreír a los demás

-Espero que nos llevemos bien todos, pueden retirarse- con eso dicho los demás se fueron retirando excepto el teniente que se acercó a Rukia

-Mucho gusto capitana, soy su teniente Kira- dijo respetuosamente un chico rubio mientras bajaba su cabeza, Rukia puso su mano arriba de la cabeza de él haciendo que el chico dejara de hacer la reverencia y mirara a su capitana que era notablemente más bajita que él

-No es necesario que hagas eso, es un placer Kira puedes llamarme Rukia- le dijo amablemente haciendo que el rubio sonriera y se sonrojara un poco

-Yo no podría- le respondió siendo sincero

-Bueno, entonces llámame como más cómodo te sientas- dijo sin perder su sonrisa encantadora, él asintió

-Bien es hora de empezar a trabajar, si pudieras mostrarme los papeles que hay que llenar sería muy útil- comentó ella y con la ayuda de Kira empezó su trabajo como capitana de la tercera división

-AL terminar la mañana-

-Ahh- se estiró Rukia en su silla al terminar con su trabajo

-Kira ¿Cómo vas con lo tuyo?- preguntó a su teniente ya harta de tantos papeles y formularios

-todavía me falta un poco- suspiró el Rubio agotado viendo los montones de papeles que le quedaban

-Bueno yo ya terminé con lo mío, cuando termines puedes tomar un bien merecido descanso- y al terminar de decir eso ella se retiró de su oficina hacia el pequeño claro del bosque donde ella y Toshiro comían

-MMM parece que no ha llegado, veré que tal le va con su trabajo- comentó para sí misma con una sonrisa y con su shumpo en menos de un minuto se encontró frente a la 10ma división, por supuesto no sin antes esconder su reiatsu para darle una sorpresa a su amigo. Ella abrió la puerta corrediza y se encontró con un capitán inmerso en las pilas de papeles en su escritorio y una teniente durmiendo en el sofá, la sonrisa que tenía en la cara se borró en menos de un segundo y la temperatura descendió considerablemente

-Teniente Matsumoto-

**NA: Hi's espero les haya gustado, el cap personalmente no sabía donde terminar el cap asi que decidí dejarlo aquí espero no les parezca raro. Gracias por leer y por dejar comentarios, ellos siempre son los que me impulsan a actualizar, sin más que decir ¡hasta la próxima! ****XD **


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo VII

POV Narradora

-Teniente Matsumoto- Dijo Rukia con un aura de odio y frialdad haciendo que una teniente se despertara con un escalofrío y, un capitán dejara salir un suspiro consciente de que su receso por fin había llegado

-Se puede saber ¿qué está haciendo mientras el capitán trabaja?- preguntó muy seriamente, la teniente de inmediato se levantó del sofá y se enderezó

-Y-Y-Yo estaba tomando un pequeño receso- respondió la rubia muy nerviosa por el mal humor de pequeña capitana, si bien ella podía ser muy amable, y extremadamente adorable por su tamaño y personalidad, ella era muy bien conocida por tener un carácter fuerte, como el de su capitán, y por ser muy buena en cuanto a fuerza bruta

-Bien, como tu receso terminó puedes regresar a hacer tu trabajo- comentó con una sonrisa que no dejaba lugar a ningún argumento o contradicción, para luego dirigirle una sonrisa mucho más amable a su querido amigo

-Toshiro por qué no dejas que Matsumoto Fukutaicho termine su trabajo en paz y te vienes a comer conmigo, te vez algo estresado- le sugirió la pelinegra con un toque de preocupación, Toshiro sonrió al ver a, su teniente llenar planillas asustada y, a su amiga invitarlo a almorzar

-Si me encantaría- respondió en capitán sin perder su sonrisa y antes de salir de su oficina le mandó una mirada a Matsumoto

-Espero que te diviertas con el papeleo- comentó convirtiendo su sonrisa en una sonrisa de lado dejando a una teniente muy pero muy deprimida por todo lo que le tocaba

-Mou no es justo- se quejó en voz alta y escuchó como la puerta se volvía a abrir

-Rangiku, si terminas a tiempo te invitaré algo de sake al salir- le dijo Rukia con una sonrisa amigable haciendo que la teniente sonriera y siguiera con su trabajo esta vez con un mejor humor.

Ya en el claro del bosque, los dos shinigamis se sentaron en la grama dispuestos a comer el obento que Rukia tenía listo

-No puedo creer que lograras que Matsumoto se pusiera a trabajar- comentó el albino mientras mordía uno de los onigiris, ella sonrió y le quitó un grano de arroz que le quedó en la mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar un poco

-Bueno no iba a dejar que te explotaras a ti mismo trabajando, luego ¿a quién le echo broma?- le respondió Rukia riéndose un poco por el sonrojo de su amigo

-Y… ¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día como capitana?- Toshiro preguntó luego de aclararse la garganta, tratando de cambiar la conversación, Rukia recapituló todo lo que había pasado en la mañana y luego miró a su acompañante

-Bien, creo, mi teniente es trabajador y diligente, y los de la división me respetan así que no hay nada de que quejarme supongo- respondió ella mirando al cielo, algo le decía que tenía que estar alerta así que desde que recibió su capa nunca dejó su guardia baja, siempre atenta a su alrededor

-¿y a ti, nada nuevo?- preguntó sabiendo que él iba a entender a lo que se refería, cuando Toshiro suspiró y su mirada se volvió algo triste supo inmediatamente la respuesta

-Ahg definitivamente, ¡¿qué clase de amigo de la infancia no visita a su casi hermano cuando es ascendido a capitán?!- comentó furiosa por la actitud de la supuesta hermana del capitán

-Ya te he dicho que es normal, a Hinamori ahora solo le importa su capitán Aizen, e incluso si me viniera a visitar lo más probable es que empiece a hablar de él- Toshiro trató de calmarle mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello, uno de sus tanto hábitos para calmarse, la pequeña shinigami suspiró aclarando su mente y se paró

-¿Por qué te paras?- preguntó confundido el capitán sabiendo que su receso para comer todavía no terminaba, ella le sonrió

-¿Practicamos?- Rukia le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a parar y él la agarró, sabiendo que nunca antes habían practicado.

Aquí es donde comienza la trágica historia de cómo la mitad del bosque quedó congelado. Los dos, listos para relajarse un rato desenvainaron sus espadas, y para la sorpresa del capitán Rukia fue la primera en moverse, por supuesto la pequeña sonrisa sádica que se formó por un instante en la cara de ella no pasó desapercibida por el prodigio y algo muy en fondo de él le dijo que muy pronto desearía no haber aceptado la propuesta. Tan rápido como llegó esa sonrisa se desvaneció siendo sustituida por una máscara de frialdad

-Danza Sode no Shirayuki- Susurró Rukia dejando ver una espada completamente blanca con una cinta muy larga al extremo

-Reina sobre los cielos Hyorimau-Toshiro invocó a su zampakuto también poniéndose serio. El ambiente rápidamente se volvió helado y lo único que se podía oir eran los choques de metal con metal, y cada vez que uno de ellos tocaba la grama esta se congelaba. La batalla era bastante reñida, Rukia no mostraba ningún rastro de cansancio o emoción y todos sus movimiento tenían gracia además de estar muy bien calculados, su apodo de la mariposa de nieve le favorecía muy bien, sin contar que la fuerza bruta que normalmente usaba estaba bien dirigida y medida para causar un gran impacto, pero Toshiro obviamente no se quedaba atrás, siendo el prodigio por el que lo conocieron ser, él actuaba con estrategia y paciencia siempre calculando todos sus golpes, sus ataques denotaban la gran fuerza que poseía además de que su reiatsu era aplastante, era la batalla del dragon de hielo y la mariposa de nieve y ninguno planeaba seder.

Ya pasadas varias horas los dos se encontraron separados por una distancia de 6 metros mirándose con respiraciones ya más notables por la baja temperatura, solo en ese momento fue que se dieron cuenta de su muy congelado alrededor, los árboles no solo estaban tan duros como el hielo sino que también los cubría una capa de nieve al igual que toda la grama en un radio de 30 metros

-Hitsugaya Taicho creo que lo mejor será detener la práctica- sugirió la pelinegra pensando en todos los problemas en los que se meterían si congelaran más del seireitei, el capitán pensando lo mismo, no dudó mucho en aceptar y los dos enfundaron sus espadas algo preocupados por el regaño que les daría el Soutaicho

-Sinceramente Rukia primer día como capitanes y ya causamos destrucciones al Seretei- Toshiro suspiró para luego sentir como lo golpeaban en la cara con algo frío, él sorprendido miró a Rukia con una ceja levantada en forma de pregunta solo para verla alistando otra bola de nieve

-Bueno si nos vamos a meter en problemas por lo menos nos divertimos antes- se explicó la shinigami con una sonrisa, Toshiro le regresó la sonrisa y los dos capitanes se encontraron en una reñida pelea de bolas de nieve que duró unos minutos antes de que una mariposa mensajera los llamara a la oficina del Soutaicho

**NA:Hola a todos, ¡no estoy muerta!, si sé que llevo un tiempo sin actualizar pero aqui me tienen, hasta alergué este cap solo para su disfrute, tambien quiero añadir que me deprimió un poco ver las pocas reviews que tengo:c, asi que sin pena dejen un comentario, den favorite y sean pacientes conmigo, gracias por leerXD**


End file.
